Scream (klarion x reader)
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: Reader x klarion smut You joined the yj team so you and klarion havent seen each other in a while, and the name basically tells you what happens next...


Disclaimer

(a/n this fanfiction is also available on my account on quotev)

A/N: I AM RUNNING OUT OF ATTACK ON TITAN LEVI X READER FANFICTIONS, CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE UPLOAD ON ONE OF THE FOLLOWING SITES

QUOTEV, , ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

PLEASE DO NOT POST ON OTHER SITES BECAUSE SOMETIMES THE OTHERS SIMPLY DON'T LOAD RIGHT, YOU MAY CONTINUE WITH THE LEMON

Ever since you decided to join the covert team arranged by Batman and other major leaguers (i know its not a word) time between yo and and the sadistic immortal has been cut in half, then in half once again, and so on. Soon enough, your interaction level went from infinity to the size of an atom. Klarion was bored, and honestly a bit (more like alot bit) saddened by the lack of you in his daily life. How long has it been? The witch boy slouched in the cushion of his red recliner. Sighing, he called Teekl -his one and only companion once more- onto his lap with a couple quick slaps to his upper thigh. Thee orange fur of the demonic feline curled into a ball near his waist. Klarion thought of your (h/l) (h/c) and sexy figure. He cringed at the thought of you spending time with the super brat juniors. He wondered about how you'd react to each of those kids. Robin, pfft. Wally, whatever. Kaldur, a roll of eyes. He didn't even want to think about Superboy, one of the most favorited members. The rave haired lord of chaos tried to lean back and relax himself, sleep? As if. For a while he had been suffering insomnia, not that he needed the rest, but a little shut eye could wipe any thoughts out. It was the first thing he turned to after you accepted the offer of joining those freaks (whos he to talk). However, it didn't turn to him, the relationship between naps and him was like a one-sided love in an anime. Only he was the head over heels naive girl, and precious sleep was the creeped out guy avoiding him, or her? After a couple of minutes, Klarion decided that the whole thing was ridiculous and over rated. He acepted that he neede to see you again, to hold you again, to lov- HE WAS GOING TO FIND YOU.  
Luckily, it only took zero seconds, considering the light had already found your little mountain hideout remember when they bombed the place) all he had to do was transport himself via portal to the place where you lived.  
_ In a jiffy he was welcomed into the Happy Harbor mountain with his own greeting. He wandered the halls with his usual formal attire on. Oddly, he found himself going about the halls discreetly. It was honestly stupid, why try so hard if he didn't care? Training room... The hall of the fallen...Dorms... Living room.. Kitchen. Klarion achieved an 'aha' moment as he lied eyes upon a (teen, kid, etc) His hands erupted into flames and he was going to attack with a series of sadistic laughs, until you turned around with (favorite snack) in hand. Your (snack) dropped to the tile of the kitchen floor as your (e/c) orbs widened at the astonishing sight of the boy before you. Klarions posture adjusted to perfection as he stiffened. Bi=oth their breaths hitched and Klarions flame that flickered whilst resting on his palms died down. Your lip quivered as the edges of said body part curled upwards lifting your cheeks slowly. Your (skin color) cheeks bubbled and tingled with a bit of heat as you were filled with so much indescribable happiness. He managed to step toward you oh so carefully, you didn't even realze the procimity until you were at his (chest, neck, eye contact {depends on height}) level with him. Your breath shook, your eyes fluttered closed just to vibrate back open. "(y/n)..." The witch boy was also nervous, despite how he tried and tried to reject that feeling. It was you. The one and only (y/n). The one he spent his days with for such a long period of time. The one who he cuddled with. The one who he-  
His head lowered and he made direst eye contact with you. You could feel his warm breath upon your nose and you felt as if you were about to board a rollercoaster. Your nose brushed against his chin as you tilted your head upwards beginning to climb onto the tip of your toes. He bent down farther to ensure more comfortability on your part. His firm hot lips softly gripped your bottom lip, he let his fall over and off of yours. Before repeating this slow strung out action over and over again. Your breathing was shaky, you had to struggle to even let your inhale-exhale routine become such a ragged mess. It was a shame that even when trying your best that that boy could sway you far enough to make it look like you weren't even attempting to hold yourself together. But was that really a curse, because right now it was beyond blessing level. Quickly, the sinister immortal bit your lip. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make you squeal. Mission accomplished Klarion. His hot wet pink tongue slipped inside your mouth. He used the cavern as a canvas, displaying every emotion by painting along each centimeter of you. Honestly, you had trouble keeping up with his quick movements. His hands slid to your backside until he was basically ripping at your ass. "Wally b06." Klarions eyes flashed open and wasted no time transporting you two to a vacant broom closet. Once you felt your body settle down after the uncomfortable zip to another place, the one and only witchboy lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. Each of your legs rested on each of his sides. Your lips mashed together in absolute fire, you didn't fight for dominance, you wanted him to rule you. With a snap of his fingers your pants were removed along with the cotton panties that concealed you. His breathing was heavy, after a few seconds you wee a bit fustrated by the break the witchcraft user suddnely decided to take. You yanked his tie drawing him closer, in his ear you whisper "go inside of me." You are instantly shocked by the words that just escaped your mouth, but it set the light green. His trousers were removed and he positioned himself at your entrance. Your (h/l) (h/c) tresses were so messed, but it simply turned him on farther. Without warning, he pushed his entire being into you at once, yo shrieked, and could only imagine how Wally reacted. He glided through you with ease thanks to your natural lubrication. He emptied himself from youonly to thrust fully back into you. Going to and fro, you yelled his name through all the dangerously lovely feels. Soon, he stroked your nerves amazingly. You gasped and sung his name in a yelling tone. With an evil smirk he consistently provoked those set of nerves. G-spot. Your insides clenched around his member sending a rush of pleasure through his breath stopped but you could sttill feel your heartbeat against your throat, his ulse still pounded strong buried deep. Your hips jerked swinging wildly. Your nails raked into his back to his shoulder blades. He grunted in pain, but the sadistic bastard that you loved enjoyed every part. It soon felt as if hot milk pranced along your womb gaining heat (not making you uncomfortable) and shooting upwards. You shivered and quaked once again calling his name, what was his? Yur 2nd orgasm? Exhausted, you and Klarion stopped your love making and looked into each others eyes. "Its been so long..." he spoke, you embraced him. He awkwardly returned the gesture. "I love you.." you guys said simultaneously. You continued to pant, not even noticing that Klarion transported you two to a bedroom within his temporary house. You were fully naked somehow, but didn't care considering how exhausted you were. You climbed under the covers and he followed suit.  
You snuggled aginst his chest, drifting into a deep slumber.

_  
bonus

Wally opened the broom closet searching for a mop to attend to his newly assigned chores. Thanks alot Bats. He was quite angered considering this was all that dumb harpy's fault, but his common dopey grin soon returned as he spotted an entire outfit on the floor of the small place. Pants, shirt, bra DRENCHED PANTIES. Wally took the articles of clothing into hand and ran to his room to stuff it into his special drawer...


End file.
